Memories
by Z-Pikachu
Summary: Misty reflects on her journey with Ash over a winter's night on a certain romantic day. Pokeshipping. Pikashipping.


**Memories**

**A/N: Yes, I know Pikachu is a boy, but I made Pikachu a girl because I can.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or anything created by anyone else.**

…

I watched as the pile of glinting snow collected outside my window. I sighed heavily. It was so lonely inside here by myself.

_I hate the winter._

I had never hated the winter when I journeyed with Ash.

_Winters were never so bad with Ash. Even at my coldest his smile- STOP IT, Misty. This does nothing for you. _

I straightened myself from the leaning position I had been in, to see out the frosty window, and looked through the vacant gym.

_I wish my sisters were at least here._

I paused.

_Did I really just think that? What's wrong with me today? First him and then them? I need to find something to do._

I thought about just last summer when there had been challengers waiting in lines to challenge the gym. Now that it was winter, although, no one wanted to battle gyms especially a water type gym. In the summer you could easily get over 100 challengers in a day. Now you were lucky to get 10 in a month. It was unlikely that I was going to get any challengers today with the 11 inches of snow _and _since today was that holiday.

I quickly changed my mind thinking of things I could do.

_Hmm… I could go swimming… nah I've swum too much today as it is. Maybe I should get some training in… No, I'm not really in the mood for training. I could watch T.V., but knowing today all that's on is probably cheesy romances. Ahh what the hell? Why not? I have nothing better to do anyways. Might as well call my sisters while I'm at it too. _

I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the living quarters of the gym. I walked past the luxurious den with its 32" inch flat screen and the large plushy chairs that you just sank into when you sat in them. I made my way to the phone on the wall and called the number of the Celadon City Hotels number from memory. After being redirected by the secretary I listened to the phone ring.

_Come on… come on pick up_.

Just as I was about to give up and hang the phone up an exhausted looking Daisy picked the phone up.

"Whatdayawant it's the middle of the night," She said half asleep.

"Oops I forgot. I just…uh…wanted to know how things are going in Celadon. Is everything going all right? And how's the weather up there anyways?"

"Everything's fine, Misty. And the weather up here is great we're going to go shopping again, tomorrow, in fact."

_Why must they go shopping so much? Do they ever do anything else?_

"Well, when do you think you'll be able to get back?"

"The guys at the airport said it might be as soon as Monday."

_Three more days? I'm ready to get out of here already. There is literally nothing to do here at all._

"Oh. Ok. Bye, Daisy."

"Bye Misty. Happy Valentines Day." She said promptly hanging up.

_Aaarh why did you have to say it, Daisy? _

I walked backwards and plopped into the soft chair behind me. I hit the arm of the chair with my knuckle and was rewarded with a solid thud.

_I'm glad I'm gone. Ash was so stupid anyways. Why did I even date him in the first place? I never liked him. He was always too happy and caring. And he was too centered on becoming a Pokémon master._

I felt tears begin to slide their way down my face.

_Stupid eyes. I must have got something in them. _

I wiped them away sniffing.

_He always has to be on his journey through every single region. Can't he ever just settle down? Why? He was a jerk. When I finally ask him out he agreed. Agreed. I thought it was going to be the best thing ever. But, nothing changed. All that did change is he might occasionally hold my hand or give me a kiss if I forced him too. He stilled paid Pikachu more attention then he did me. Sometimes I felt so jealous of her, snuggling in Ash's arms and giving him hugs. That should be me he snuggles and hugs! I would try to get closer to him, but all he ever did was train, train, and train. Did he think that nothing would change now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend? He just expected me to act as if we were still friends. I don't think he really grasped the concept of romance. Pikachu always came first. Whenever she wanted something Ash would get it for her. They were inseparable. At times it felt like Ash was actually dating Pikachu instead of me! _

I jumped off the chair in anger and punched the nearest wall in a fiery rage leaving a five-inch hole in the wall.

_Oh crap, how am I going to explain this?_

I suddenly had an idea. I grabbed one of the posters laying around on the coffee table. I then ran to my room and quickly grabbed a roll of clear tape off my dresser. I rushed back into the den and taped the new movie poster over the hole in the wall. I dropped the tape back on my dresser in my room and observed my handiwork.

_I hope no one notices. Like Ash didn't notice me. _

My worry was soon replaced with rage.

_How could Ash ignore me so? How could he choose to pay more attention to Pikachu than to me? He'll never get another date in his life if he keeps treating girls like that. That's why I left in the first place. I wonder where he is now? Is he still traveling with Brock? Maybe he even got another snot nose girl to come with him too. I hope he breaks her heart. He doesn't even deserve a Valentine's card._

I suddenly remembered the Valentine's card Lilly got for me to give to 'that special someone'. I tried to look away, but my eyes were attracted to it like a paperclip to a magnet. I couldn't look away.

_Should I?_

**To Be Continued?**

…

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue this? Is it good or bad? I don't care what you think, just tell me. **


End file.
